


I overheard You dreaming and Decided to do Something about It

by Ortholeine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry dreams about Iris, Barry is still Barry but a girl, F/M, First Kiss, Genderbending, Ilex West, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortholeine/pseuds/Ortholeine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilex West overheard Barry Allen dreaming a very...intimate dream concerning him and decides to act on it. Unbeknownst to Barry, who is calmly sitting at her desk in her lab trying to calm down from the dream, Iris returns her feelings. He decides to corner her and take advantage of how easily flustered she is, and things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I overheard You dreaming and Decided to do Something about It

**Author's Note:**

> Hedgi (if you've read her stuff) got me mega hooked on the Flash. I ship ColdFlash, but that takes time to write (puns are necessary) and I love the idea of WestAllen genderbent. So here's my first go at it!

            Barry moaned to herself, shifting slightly in her spinning desk chair. She had fallen asleep leaning on one hand, a hand that was now unbelievably sore and could barely be moved. She rubbed her hands over her face and sighed, leaning forward on her elbows and closing her eyes. Her nap, her _dream_ , was a little…disconcerting. She and Ilex Wes had been on sort of date, that quickly turned into a make out session on his couch, and then almost progressed into something more when she woke with a start. Barry swallowed thickly and had to tell herself it was just a dream, just a dream.

Someone’s footsteps echoed in her lab and she slowly turned to look. There he was, the man of her dreams. Literally, for some time now. Barry mentally cursed; out of everyone she knew she had the worst luck and timing. She smiled at him.

            Ilex was grinning, his hands tucked into his suit pants as he sauntered into her lab. His brown eyes were twinkling and there seemed to be a mischievous air about him. Barry sat back and spun her chair to face him.

            “Sup, Ilex,” she said. “Need something?”

            Ilex shook his head and leaned against her desk, crossing his arms.

            “No, just wanted to ask you something.”

            Barry stared at him, raising her eyebrows. Her heart began to beat a little faster as Ilex just continued to stare at her face. She could feel the heat creeping up from her neck and up into her face. She swallowed and licked her lips, shifting in her chair again as she brought her hands up to her chin.

            “Wh-what did you want to ask me?” Barry asked, her voice cracking a little despite her desperate attempt at nonchalance.

            Ilex bent down, putting his face only a few inches away from Barry’s.

            “Do you still like to sleep all curled up in a nest, Barry? With as many pillows and blankets and possible?” He asked in a low whisper. Barry jumped and her legs shot out. Her chair moved back a few inches and she slipped as she tried to push herself up further in the seat. Ilex stood and slowly stalked closer. He put a hand on either arm of her chair and pushed slightly into her bubble.

            “Do you think about me? Do you dream about me at night, Barr, during the day?”

            Barry could barely hear Ilex over the loud pumping of her heart, beating faster than anyone but the Flash’s heart. Her face felt like it was about to catch on fire.

            “Uh, um, I, uh, what are you talking, I d-don’t know, um…” Barry started to stutter and sputter and make all manner of noises as she tried to push the chair back only for Ilex to help.

            “Do you want me to woo you, Barry Allen? Serenade you and bring you flowers?”

            The back of the chair hit the wall and Barry squeaked as she pushed herself as far back into the chair as she could. Ilex moved even closer, to the point that their breaths were mingling.

            “Where, where is this coming from?” Barry finally managed to choke out, her eyes wider than ever before. Ilex just grinned even more and leaned in closer. He ghosted his lips over hers and Barry felt herself almost vibrate through the chair before his head moved. Ilex’s lips trailed feather soft along her cheek to her ear. He gently pressed the smallest of kisses to her ear lobe, one hand raising to move the hair out of the way.

            Barry shuddered and closed her eyes. Her throat was trying to make some sort of noise, a reaction, but she bit her lips. Their chests were almost touching as he spoke, and she felt it just as much as she heard it.

            “This, Barry, is coming from a lot of things,” he started to draw back away from her. Barry didn’t notice the cold as her face made enough heat for the both of them. Ilex’s brown eyes flitted between her eyes and her lips.

            “It’s coming from years of waiting on both our parts,” he murmured as he brought his right hand up her left arm and the left side of her neck.

            “It’s coming from the crush you’ve had on me forever,” he said as his hand stopped just right so it encompassed a little more than her entire neck. Barry couldn’t breathe, her eyes on his face in a haze of something mixed with panic.

            “It’s coming from the dream I just heard you having,” he said as he moved his face even closer. Barry jumped the tiniest bit but quickly tilted her head slightly. Ilex lips were almost touching hers, the little bit of fuzz that had grown over his lip throughout the day tickling her lips.

            “Can I kiss you?” He finally asked, his voice the lowest and huskiest Barry had ever heard it out loud and directed at her. She was so focused on the sound that she almost missed what he said. Her eyes widened and she nodded, vigorously. She was in fact still nodding as Ilex kissed her for the first time. She squeaked, again, but this time the noise faded into something that could be called a moan.

            Ilex brought his other hand around her back, pulling her slightly from the chair and against him. Barry let her eyes close as she enjoyed being kissed, this time in real life. Ilex was apparently a very demanding kisser, Barry was discovering. His lips did most of the movement and she might have thought about trying to take control but the haze the whole event had put her mind in quickly stopped any thoughts like that.

            Barry gasped as he suddenly pulled her closer, arching her back. Barry made to stand up against him and Ilex stumbled back a bit. Their lips separated for a second, before mashing back together. Barry moved her hands up and into Ilex’s hair, and grasped the back of his neck.

            They pushed and pulled, and kept kissing in the middle of her lab. Barry was grateful that most of the other officers were gone for the day, only those on night shift in the building. When Ilex finally started to pull away, fully, Barry couldn’t help it as she subconsciously tried to follow him. Ilex chuckled softly, bringing one of his hands back up to push some of her hair out of her face. Barry was breathing heavily and tried to swallow. She could feel her legs shaking and was grateful the strong embrace as she probably would have collapsed by then.

            “So,” Ilex said, one eyebrow raised at her, “what are your plans for dinner?”


End file.
